


Jack's First Mate (Torchwood)

by IantojJackh



Series: Mmom [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one thing that could cause that stiff walk with a slight limp; the young attractive Welshman was just as aroused as he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's First Mate (Torchwood)

**Title** : Jack's First Mate  
 **Fandom** : Torchwood  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary** : There was only one thing that could cause that stiff walk with a slight limp; the young attractive Welshman was just as aroused as he was.  
 **Characters** : Jack and Ianto  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Day** : May 8  
 **Disclaimer** : Sadly, I don't own Torchwood, but I'm one of many that wouldn't mind to own it.  
 **Spoilers** : Set Pre-series  
 **Notes** : Part of my [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) series. 3rd in the lot. Follows [Nine Inches](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/68743.html) and [A Deal to Be Made](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/69111.html)

\------------------------------------------ 

_**Jack's First Mate** _

Jack watched the awkward way Ianto walked away. There was only one thing that could cause that stiff walk with a slight limp; the young attractive Welshman was just as aroused as he was. He was beyond tempted to call out to Ianto and ask if he needed a little help with relief, but for once he was swayed by better judgment and let the man take care of himself. Had Ianto not mentioned losing a girlfriend in Canary Wharf there would be no doubt that Jack would be doing a naked tango with his latest hire. 

Ianto was the type of man fantasies were made of: perfectly shaped buttocks, a killer smile, eyes that one could easily get lost in and a hypnotic voice. Every night since their first meeting, Jack wanked off to the mental image of Ianto spread out naked on his bed. The images became more vivid since their near kiss in the warehouse and Jack swore that one day Ianto would be on top of him once more, but without clothes this time. 

By the time Ianto returned from his extended water break Jack was more than ready to continue the lesson where it left off. "Feeling better, Mr. Jones?"

"Oh, yes, sir. So much better," Ianto used his irresistible pout to turn the tables on his new boss. From what Ianto had seen these last days he concluded that this group of people were worse than a pack of dogs in heat. Tosh seemed like the only normal one, but he knew from experience that the quiet ones tended to be the most kinky. 

"It's a little warm in here, don't you think?" Ianto pulled out Suzie's panties he had slipped into his pocket and dabbed his forehead, wiping off the pretend beads of sweat. The look on Jack's face was priceless when he realised what Ianto had in his hand. "I'm ready to continue my lesson now." 

The real games were about to begin and Ianto wondered when would be the right time to mention he had received weapons training in London. He wanted to test how much and how far the big captain could be controlled by his first mate residing between his legs. 


End file.
